It is known to provide dough proofers of the types shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,252 in which a dough proofing apparatus has a chamber for holding dough, a chamber panel including a plurality of openings distributed thereon and a heating element located outside the chamber, with an upper air flow path from the heating element back to the chamber and a lower air flow path from the heating element back to the chamber. Blowers in the form of axial fans located centrally along a height of the panel operate to cause air flow from the proofer chamber, through the chamber panel openings, and both upward and downward over the heating element and back to the chamber along both the upper air flow path and the lower air flow path. Both a heat output by the heating element and a source of water are controlled to produce a temperature condition and humidity condition within the chamber suitable for proofing dough. In order to provide some air escape in such proofers the door has been mounted to provide a gap at the door threshold.
It would be advantageous to provide a dough proofer with an improved air flow arrangement and humidity control arrangement.